Angeles caídos
by MoonSacrifice
Summary: Rukia es una humana que conoce a Ichigo un demonio que la desea con locura, ademas su gemelo Kaien también la quiere para el. Byakuya Kuchiki es el actual rey de los angeles y desea asesinar nuevamente a su hermana. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo, en una época antigua donde gobernaban seres poderosos y magníficos existían tres razas que dominaban en el mundo, los ángeles, los demonios y los humanos. Los primeros eran seres hermosos, magníficos con poderes de vida sobre la naturaleza, eran seguidores del dialogo, de las ciencias y procuraban la paz. Los demonios que también poseían gran poder eran de aspecto más áspero, eran seres impulsivos que en su mayoría de veces preferían actuar antes de analizar las situaciones, sus poderes eran sobre el combate y tomaban lo salvaje de la naturaleza. Y por último, los humanos eran seres que carecían de poderes, ellos servían a las dos razas superiores, poseían una mezcla de carácter de ambos, sim embargo, eran débiles y vulnerables.

Habían existido grandes enfrentamientos entre los ángeles y los demonios, guerras y rencores que duraron décadas y hasta siglos, la disputa principal era sobre cual raza gobernaba sobre la otra, saber cuál de ambas poseía mayores poderes, territorio, ejércitos. Muchas generaciones se perdieron a pesar de que estos seres era longevos. Hasta que se acordó entre los reyes de ambos bandos que se mantendría la paz, pues era lo más adecuado, de esta manera habría prosperidad y riquezas por igual.

Ginrei Kuchiki era el rey de los ángeles, de entre ellos era el más poderoso, era el único que poseía alas, tenía el poder de hacer que las almas de los muertos regresaran, era anciano y sabio; todos los demás ángeles reconocían su superioridad y por tanto lo respetaban. Tenía tres hijos, el mayor Koga era un joven apuesto, con clase, que al igual que la mayoría de los de su naturaleza buscaba no tener conflictos, su salud era débil y era el legítimo heredero al trono. El segundo hijo era Byakuya, el en comparación con su hermano era soberbio, ansiaba el poder más que a nada, era déspota y cruel. Y por último estaba Rukia, la hija menor del rey, era una pequeña encantadora, de finos modales e increíble belleza para su corta edad, era la adoración de su padre ya que poseía un parecido increíble con su madre la cual murió al darla a luz.

Por otra parte Isshin Shiba era la cabeza de los demonios, era un hombre de cabello negro, alto y fuerte; de aspecto sereno y maduro, el a diferencia de los demás demonios poseía un análisis de los problemas que le ayudo a obtener un acuerdo con sus enemigos los ángeles. En tiempos de guerra era un luchador fiero, tenía control sobre el fuego y al igual que Ginrei podía traer almas del mas allá, sin embargo, esta solo eran de demonios caídos. Después de décadas de batallas organizo la reunión en donde conoció al rey de los ángeles, en la cual se acordó mantener la paz, a que una raza toleraría a la otra con el fin de que ambas prosperaran. No tenía familia, pero de entre miembros de su ejército poseía amigos leales que lo acompañarían a la muerte misma si era neceario.

El tratado de paz llevaba cien años vigente y muchos de ambos bandos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que ello implicaba así que a la paz que reinaba solo la sostenía una delgada línea, solo bastaba un pequeño error para que todo se fuera al diablo y el futuro de ambos bandos regresara a ser lo mismo que en un pasado

En el aniversario número cien de estos tratados se celebrará una fiesta. Y un majestuoso palacio sentado en el trono se encuentra Ginrei Kuchi discutiendo con su hijo, Byakuya.

-Padre creo que es ya bastante desagradable estar aliados con esos seres repugnantes como para además invitarlos aquí a nuestra casa- Byakuya expresa rabia y en sus profundos ojos puede verse un gran odio.

-Byakuya no he preguntado tu opinión, la fiesta se realizará aquí en nuestro palacio, recuerda tu lugar eres parte de la familia real y debes comportarte como tal- dice firmemente el anciano.

-Deberíamos matarlos a todos- el joven pelinegro se atreve a desafiar a su padre, golpea fuertemente con su puño uno de los muros.

-¡Silencio!- el magnífico ángel extiende sus doradas alas. -Se te olvida que soy tu rey y es tu deber obedecerme-

-Deberías cuidarte padre, se te olvida lo anciano que eres, yo no estaría tan seguro de que vivirás mucho más para gobernar- Byakuya le da la espalda a su padre y sale del salón golpeando al humano que estaba arrodillado junto a la puerta. Al poco tiempo entran en el salón Koga acompañado de una dulce niña de ojos color violeta.

-Papi, papi- la pequeña niña corre a sentarse al regazo de su padre.

-Hola preciosa, ¿por qué estás tan feliz, he?- el amoroso padre envuelve a su pequeña hija en sus alas

-Koga me llevo a ver unos animales gigantes con una trompa muy larga y orejas enormes- la niña extiende sus brazos para simular el tamaño.

-Padre- exclama el pálido hombre que se inclina ante su rey. -Me tomé el atrevimiento de llevar Rukia a ver algunos elefantes, espero que no te moleste-

-No, en absoluto- el anciano tira de una cuerda junto a su trono y en pocos segundos una mujer madura de cabello negro en una tranza aparece frente a él. -Retsu lleva a mi hija a sus habitaciones por favor-

-Sí majestad- la mujer agacha su cabeza y extiende una mano hacia Rukia.

-Pero papi yo quiero estar aquí contigo- reclama la niña.

-Prometo que iré después, ahora necesito hablar con tu hermano-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo amor- el hombre deposita un tierno beso en la frente de su hija.

-Venga conmigo princesa- exclama la mujer, toma a la pequeña de la mano y se dirige a la entrada. Cuando ha salido con la pequeña padre, e hijo empiezan a conversar.

-¿Koga te has encargado de enviar la invitación a Shiba Isshin y a sus generales?-

-Si padre, me ha recibido bien como siempre-

-Me alegró- el rey se levanta de su trono y se dirige a su hijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro. -Koga, soy un viejo y tengo que pensar el futuro de mi reino, tu hermano Byakuya es demasiado ambicioso y violento por lo que no es adecuado que herede mi trono, y tu hace años has rechazado mi ofrecimiento de reinar así que la única que queda es Rukia, lo he pensado mucho, se que es una niña pero en algunos años más y con la guía correcta presiento que será una gran líder para los de nuestra especie-

-Pero padre ella aun es una niña- exclama el joven

-Lo sé, y se la enorme responsabilidad que pongo sobre sus hombros, confío en que si por alguna razón yo ya no este, tú la protegerás y la educación como es debido. Como dije antes, se perfectamente que solo es una niña, pero los años en nosotros no son lo mismo que en los humanos, el tiempo pasara volando y pronto se convertirá en una mujer-

-¿Si tú no estás?- pregunta intrigado el pálido joven

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy un anciano y mi poder disminuye, he sido rey por casi tres siglos-

-De acuerdo padre- el joven príncipe se arrodilla. -Yo el príncipe Kuchiki Koga, le juro a su majestad proteger con mi vida a la princesa-

Detrás de una de las paredes del salón donde se encuentran el rey y su hijo existe un compartimento en donde Byakuya ha escuchado los deseos padre, sus puños están cerrados con fuerza y jura que los planes del rey jamás se llevaran a cabo.


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin el día había llegado, la gran celebración por el centésimo aniversario de los tratados de paz se celebraría en el palacio del rey Ginrei Kuchiki. El palacio había sido preparado con una hermosa decoración, con enormes candelabros llenos de luz que colgaban de los altos techos, las cortinas eran de seda blanca con detalles en hilo de oro, se serviría champagne en copas del más fino cristal que los humanos repartirían en charolas de plata, habría bocadillos exquisitos y además se ofrecería un espectáculo con fuegos artificiales.

El rey usaría su uniforme de gala que consistía una armadura de oro puro y para cada uno de sus hijos se mandaron hacer trajes nuevos. Cuando llego la noche las puertas del palacio se abrieron y en la entrada se encontraba la familia real para recibir a sus invitados; a la fiesta asistieron varios generales que habían estado en batalla junto con el jefe de la familia Kuchiki, Aizen Sosuke, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen entre algunos otros y tambien asistieron varios generales del bando contrario, Shinji Hirako, Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihouin y demás, cuando detrás de ellos se veía llegar a un hombre pelinegro, alto y fuerte, era el rey de los demonios, Isshin Shiba. Cuando ambos reyes estuvieron frente a frente se sonrieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, no prestando atención al tenso ambiente que se formaba alrededor de ellos.

-Viejo cascarrabias- dijo alegre Isshin

-Valla majestad con esa barba pareces un pordiosero- dijo Genri tocándose su propia mandíbula

-¿No crees que me veo más apuesto así?- ambos rieron.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, es para mí un honor recibirte en mi casa-dijo el mayor de los reyes

-El honor es todo mío majestad- dijo el pelinegro inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto, cuando de pronto Isshin vio que una pequeña niña se abrazó a la pierna del viejo ángel.

-Rukia, ven cariño, déjame presentarte a un viejo amigo- el hombre mayor coloco a la niña delante de él. -El rey de los demonios, Isshin Shiba-

-Su majestad- dijo la pequeña ojivioleta y a su vez tomo la parte baja de su vestido color rosa e hizo una reverencia.

-Princesa- el pelinegro respondió igualmente haciendo una reverencia. -Permítame decirle que es usted la damita más hermosa que he conocido- la pequeña niña se sonrojo al instante.

-Gra... gracias- contesto tímida.

-Sus altezas- ahora el demonio se dirigía a los jóvenes príncipes. Koga saludo cordialmente al hombre mientras que Byakuya hizo un pequeño ademan y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Debo pedir disculpas por mi hijo, aun es joven y testarudo- dijo el viejo ángel.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que al joven príncipe y a muchos otros ángeles no les agrade la paz que se ha mantenido con nuestra amistad por estos cien años-

-Tienes razón Kurosaki pero, es algo más que amistad, si continuábamos luchando entre nosotros terminaríamos por destruirnos y en algunos años ya no existirían ni los ángeles ni los demonios, y el mundo estaría en caos-

-Es cierto, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, te parece se bebemos algo- el rey de los demonios extendió la mano para indicar a su amigo que entraran al salón, el ángel lo acompaño y se integraron a la fiesta.

Al otro extremo del salón Byakuya se encontraba hablando con Aizen Sosuke uno de los más fuertes generales de los ángeles, su poder era el de la conquista y manipulación de los sentidos del oponente.

-Joven príncipe se cuánto le desagrada esta unión entre los ángeles y los demonios, y quiero decirle que lo apoyo totalmente- dijo el castaño

-Soy consciente de ello, también se de otros miembros que no están de acuerdo con mi padre, es un viejo tonto- exclamo con envidia el joven príncipe.

-Si no le molesta mi atrevimiento, su padre es viejo y pues espero su pronto ascenso al trono, sé que sus ideales son más a corde con la mayoría de nosotros-

-Creo que te equivocas Aizen, yo no seré sucesor de mi padre- rio con ironía el pelinegro.

-¿Majestad?- pregunto extrañado el general

-Mi padre nombrara a mi hermana menor como su legitima heredera, y le dará sus alas- el príncipe apretaba sus puños con furia.

-Pero si aún es solo una niña- dijo el castaño

-Los quiero muertos, a todos- los ojos de Byakuya se tornaron oscuros

-¿Estaría dispuesto a tal cosa alteza?- pregunto Aizen.

-Esa pregunta sale sobrando no lo crees-

-Entonces si su alteza me lo permite, déjeme encargarme a mí de ellos- Aizen sonrió levemente. Se creó un instante de silencio entre ambos.

-De acuerdo, sabes que yo no me puedo ver involucrado- el joven príncipe tomo una copa para él y le ofreció otra a su cómplice.

-No tiene que preocuparse por nada, estará hecho antes de que esta ridícula fiesta termine- ambos ángeles brindaron y se miraron con complicidad.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola muchas gracias por leer mi historia y me da gusto que les agrade.

Sé que hay muchas dudas respecto a los personajes y bueno me gustaría aclarar que los personajes los tomo de BLEACH, sin embargo, algunos no tendrán el mismo rol que en la historia original, ni su personalidad o carácter, tratare de darles otra perspectiva.

Con respecto a la edad de Ginrei y de Rukia, si lo sé, él es muy viejo para ser su padre pero esto y algunas otras cosas se irán aclarando en el futuro conforme la historia avance.

Nuevamente gracias y saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

En el palacio real el rey de los demonios Isshin Shiba bailaba con una mujer de tez morena y unos ojos dorados que le daban un aspecto felino, Yoruichi Shihouin una de sus generales más poderosas, además de que ella y Kisuke Urahara eran grandes amigos

-Yoruichi, dime ¿Tu Urahara no se molesta es que te haya robado por un momento?- dijo el pelinegro

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, además majestad sabe perfectamente que los tres somos buenos amigos-

-Jajaja, lo sé, solo quiero molestar. Pero dime ahora que tenemos un momento ¿cómo va el asunto con los extraños rastros de reiatsu?-

-Kisuke los analizo, son humanos- dijo la morena

-¿Humanos? pero la cosa con la que pelee no era un humano- dijo el rey recordando el enfrentamiento que hacía dos semanas había tenido con un extraño ser.

-Eso no es todo, eh rastreado otros reiatsus similares y cuando llego a la fuente me encuentro con cadáveres humanos terriblemente deformados- la pieza de vals término y ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Urahara.

-Isshin vaya creí que nunca le quitarías las manos de encima- exclamo en tono divertido el rubio.

-Yoruichi me ha dicho de los extraños resultados que obtuviste- menciono el rey demonio

-Todo parece indicar que alguien ha estado experimentando con humanos, lo más seguro es que quieran convertirlos en algún especie de monstruo, o de alguna forma, darle poderes de demonio o de ángel- el astuto demonio bebía de su copa

-Pero el cuerpo de un humano no resistiría algo así, es por eso que nacen sin poder alguno- el rey demonio decía extrañado. -Y la verdadera pregunta es quien se atrevería a hacer algo así-

En eso un ángel de cabello castaño y lentes se les acerco.

-Majestad- dijo el castaño

-General Sosuke- respondió el rey

-Me disculpo si lo interrumpo, el rey Kuchiki desea verlo en la terraza-

-Si me disculpan- dijo el rey de cabello obscuro. El fornido hombre cruzó el salón con Aizen siguiendo y se dirigió a la terraza en donde vivió de espalda al rey de cabello plateado, una vez que entro Aizen se quedó en la puerta y se encargó de cerrarla para que ambos reyes se quedaran solos.

-¿Me buscabas viejo amigo?- preguntó el rey demonio pero no recibió respuesta alguna del ángel por lo que nuevamente preguntó y de nuevo no tuvo ninguna respuesta.

El pelinegro se acercó hacia el ángel y tocó su hombro, en ese instante sintió como un punzante dolor venía de su estómago, al observar más detenidamente puedo ver como la espada del viejo rey le atravesaba.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó y levanto su vista para quedar cara a cara con el Kuchiki, se dio cuenta en la cara de su amigo que sus ojos no eran normales eran muy similares a los del humano con el que había peleado hace sólo unas semana.

El demonio no dudó en sacar su espada y ágilmente atravesado el monstruo que tenía enfrente, pero él reiatsu no era el que anteriormente había sentido sino el de un ángel. Saca su espada de la criatura y este cayó al suelo y el rey demonio trataba de contener la hemorragia de su estómago con su mano. De pronto la puerta de la terraza se abrió y vio entrar y al rey de los ángeles.

-¿Que mierda has hecho?- el viejo ángel se abalanzo con su espada sobre el demonio.

-Espera Ginrei, no entiendo- fue lo que alcanzo a decir el pelinegro

-Mataste a mi hija maldito- dijo con furia el viejo rey. Isshin volteo hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y lo que vio lo horrorizo la pequeña princesa estaba muerta. Isshin estaba totalmente confundido.

\- Te matare maldito- exclamó el ángel cuando se atacó nuevamente al pelinegro, el demonio ágilmente bloqueo su ataque con su espada.

-Cálmate Ginrei esto es una trampa- dijo alarmado el pelinegro. -He sido engañado- ambos sostenían la fuerza de sus ataques con el filo de su espada. - Escúchame- sin embargo el ángel estaba fuera de sí, la batalla se escuchó en el salón y la multitud alarmada asistió a la terraza ahí pudieron divisar como ambos reyes sosteniendo una batalla y como el cuerpo de la princesa Kuchiki se encontraba en el suelo.

La pelea empeoraba, Ginrei era muy poderoso, sin embardo, Isshin era joven y ágil sin mencionar que era más poderoso, y en el calor de la pelea y más bien por reflejo Isshin acertó un golpe que atravesó el pecho de su amigo.

-¡Ginrei!- el pelinegro sostuvo al viejo entre sus brazos cuando caía a causa de sus heridas. -Un médico por favor- grito

-Maldito infeliz- dijo el ángel sangrando por la boca, no podía moverse y su voz apeas se escuchaba.

-Ginrei ha sido una trama, entiende- las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos solo los veían, ni siquiera los que estaban adelante alcanzaban a escucharlos.

-No me hagas reír, la sangre de mi hija estaba en tu espada- el ángel cada vez estaba más débil.

-Yo no vi a tu hija, yo vi a un monstruo con tu rostro- trato de explicar el demonio

-Juro que te matare- estas fueron las últimas palabras del rey ángel, Isshin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y la gente a su alrededor está sorprendida, un rey termino por matar al otro, los sentimientos se comenzaban a acumular y Byakuya que estaba frente al público ahora lanzaba un ataque contra el rey demonio.

-Asesino- grito, pero su espada fue bloqueada con la espada de un hombre rubio.

-Alteza por favor, cálmese- dijo Urahara

-¿Que me calme dices? Ese maldito ha matado a mi padre, a nuestro rey- Byakuya contraataco, logro zafarse de Urahara y su ataque iba contra la cabeza de Isshin que se encontraba arrodillado con el cuerpo de Ginrei en sus brazos.

-Byakuya, por favor hermano, no hagamos esta mas grande- Koga, el otro príncipe sostuvo a su hermano por la muñeca, justo antes de que su espada tocara el cuello de Isshin.

-No me toques, como puedes pedirme eso, son tu padre y tu hermana los que yacen en el suelo y ¿no harás nada al respecto? Eres un cobarde - dijo el joven príncipe soltándose bruscamente.

\- Se hará justicia hermano, pero no es el lugar ni el momento- dijo Koga, con esto Byakuya najo su brazo

-Quiero que se largue de aquí Isshin Shiba, no es bienvenido- dijo Byakuya

-Alteza, permitame yo lo llevare a casa- se apresuro a decir Yoruichi

Isshin se puso en pie, sin embargo, mantenía la cabeza agachada, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos entre confusión y rabia, estaba involucrado en una terrible trampa y no se atrevía a imaginar las consecuencias de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Majestad, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Yoruichi acercándose a Isshin y tomándolo del brazo

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que Isshin pudo contestar, que más podía decir, todos habían visto la pelea entre ángel y demonio, nadie le creería.

Isshin, Yoruichi y Urahara se dirigieron a la entrada del palacio para retirarse, las personas el salón se abrían a su paso y lanzaban a los demonios miradas de desprecio y odio. Byakuya y Koga se acercaron a los cuerpos de su padre y su hermana respectivamente.

-Alteza debemos transferir el poder del cuerpo de su padre a usted- Aizen rompió el silencio

-Es cierto debemos hacerlo rápido antes de que las almas en su cuerpo se extingan - dijo un ángel de cabello plateado y ojos entrecerrados como un gato.

Koga que estaba escuchándolos en silencio, sin decir nada levanto el cuerpo de la pequeña Rukia del suelo y camino hacia la que era su habitación, Unohana lo siguió con lágrimas en los ojos. Byakuya solo se limitó a verlos y se dirigió al resto de las personas en el salón.

-Aizen, Ichimaru preparen todo para la trasferencia de los poderes de mi padre a mí-

-A la orden majestad- respondieron al unísono y usaron su velocidad para desaparecer en un segundo.

-Desde ahora yo llevare las alas del rey, y les prometo que los infelices demonios pagaran por lo que paso el día de hoy- dijo el nuevo rey, y los demás ángeles en el salón se arrodillaron ante él.

En la habitación de la princesa estaban Koga y Unohana limpiando el cuerpo de Rukia. Koga tomo un puñal que portaba en su cintura.

-¿Alteza que hace? - pregunto alarmada Unohana

-Tomare las almas se mi hermana, nadie me quita de la cabeza que Isshin decía la verdad- Koga hizo un corte a la altura del corazón del pequeño cuerpecito de su hermana, unas esferas de luz comenzaron a salir de la herida, Koga tomo algunas y las deposito en un recipiente de cristal. - Esta es una caja especial para mantener vivo el reiatsu o almas de un ángel o un demonio, mi padre le pidió a Urahara que la hiciera para el cuándo muriera y dejo el objeto a mi cargo-

-Alteza perdone mi atrevimiento ¿porque a usted y no a su hermano?- pregunto la bella mujer

-Mi padre no quería que Byakuya se convirtiera en rey, iba a transferir sus alas a Rukia- el joven pelinegro depósito la última alma en la caja y la cerro. -Creo que esto es obra de mi hermano- finalmente dijo el joven ángel.

-Majestad esta insinuando que su hermano planeo la muerte de su padre y su hermana- la mujer tenía una cara de sorpresa, pero era lógico, Byakuya siempre había deseado más poder del que tenía y nunca mostro cariño por su pequeña hermana

-Unohana te pediré algo que seguramente comprometerá tu vida, quiero que vayas con los humanos y te escondas con las almas de mi hermana hasta saber qué hacer con ellas- dijo Koga

-Le juro con mi vida alteza que las protegeré- la mujer se inclinó ante su príncipe. La madura mujer salió a escondidas del palacio con algo de provisiones. Nadie debía verla, ni lo que ella llevaba consigo.

Mientras tanto Koga se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, a el debían verlo en todo momento, y debía permanecer cerca de su hermano y averiguar la verdad. Toco la puerta y Byakuya le abrió la puerta cuando entro pudo ver que ya estaba cambiado y listo para la ceremonia y en sus ropas portaba la espada que era de su padre.

-Majestad es hora- llamo a la puerta una pequeña mujer de cabello negro.

-Ahora vamos Hinamori- contesto Koga. Este puso una capa en los hombros de su hermano mayor y salieron de la habitación.

En la sala de ceremonias yacía el cuerpo de rey, Byakuya ascendió hasta él y Kyoraku que ahora era el más viejo de los ángeles realizo un corte en el pecho de Ginrei sacando el corazón y las almas del cuerpo para entregárselas a Byakuya, este realizo una herida en su pecho e introdujo las almas de su padre, una vez hecho esto faltaba el corazón y cual debía comer para obtener así las alas de su padre.

Las personas en la sala permanecían en silencio, Byakuya Kuchiki era el nuevo rey de los ángeles y no se sabía que deparaba el futuro.


	4. Chapter 4

Epoca actual...

-¡Rukia! - escucho el grito de mi padre del otro lado de la puerta y doy un respingo. Solo tomo mi mochila y respondo.

-Ya voy papá- salgo apurada de mi habitación, bajamos al comedor y mi padre me sirve un huevo frito, huele delicioso. -Muchas gracias papá- me siento en el comedor y como rápidamente mi desayuno.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado , es bastante tarde, será mejor que yo te lleve a la universidad- me dice el hombre de larga cabellera blanca que está frente a mi.

-Te lo agradezco papá, pero creo que si tomo el autobús llegaré a tiempo- a pesar de que tengo veinte años me trata como bebe y conduce muy lento cuando me lleva a algún lugar.

-Pero Rukia- protesta

-Ya me voy papá, no puedo retrasarme más- doy el último bocado, tomo mi mochila y le doy un beso en la frente a mi papá sin darle tiempo a que me diga nada. Salgo de casa a toda velocidad.

Me dirijo rápidamente a la parada del autobus que esta solo a dos cuadras de mi casa, lo abordó una vez que ha llegado, los choferes de esta ruta siempre van como alma que lleva el diablo asi que estoy segura de que llegare a tiempo, me siento más tranquila y recuerdo que no me he lavado los dientes, demonios, ya lo haré llegando a la universidad. Estudió medicina en la Universidad de Karakura en Tokyo, no soy una alumna destacada pero tampoco me va mal, me llevo bastante bien con mis compañeros y profesores, estoy a la mitad de mi carrera y en un futuro quiero dirigir mi propia clinica para ayudar a las personas que no disponen de muchos recursos. Mi padre dice que mi madre Unohana Retsu era una gran doctora y siempre era bondadosa con los demás por lo que quiero seguir su ejemplo.

La alarma del autobús suena cuando llegamos a mi parada y yo salgo de golpe de mi sueño.

-Bajan- le gritó al chofer para que espere un segundo mas y me permita bajar.

Ya que estoy en la calle cruzo la calle y corro para atravesar el jardín que está en la entrada de la universidad, entró y corro por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi salon, que alivio la profesora aún no ha llegado.

-Rukia, de nuevo corriendo he- me dice uno de mis compañeros de clase

-Si, ya me conoces, siempre por alguna razón se me hace tarde- contestó apenada en eso entra la maestra, todos la saludamos respetuosamente u tomamos asiento. Las dos primeras horas transcurren lento entre funciones específicas de algunos órganos vitales y cómo debemos abordar situación de riesgo. La chicharra suena y salgo del salón directo a el comedor de la universidad ya que me he quedado con hambre.

-Rukia- escucho la voz de una chica y volteo a ver, es Riruka con su peculiar peinado como siempre.

-Hola Riruka- la saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que tal la clase? - pregunta la joven de cabello rosa

-Ha ido lento- hago un moin. -¿Y a ti?

-Genial, el profesor Tsukishima es muy inteligente y tiene mucha experiencia eso sin mencionar lo guapo que es- Riruka entra un poco en calor por la emoción y se sonroja

-Cierto me habia olvidado que solo estas en esa clase por el doctor Tsukishima- ambas tomamos nuestra charolas con comida y nos sentamos en una mesita para almorzar.

-Por cierto Kia para el proyecto de patología, te ha tocado buscar imágenes que representen mejor el tema de Lupus- dice la chica pelirosa

-De acuerdo hoy me quedaré en la biblioteca para buscarlas y te las envio por mail- sonrió y levanto mi tenedor como si de una copa se tratara intentando chocarla, Riruka me ha entendido y hace lo mismo con su tenedor

-Salud- decimos al unísono.

Después del almuerzo con mi amiga el dia ha mejorado, he entendido los temas de mis clases he participado bastante. Cuando son las 7 de la tarde llamo a papá para avisarle que me quedaré hasta tarde en la escuela. El timbre suena un par de veces y escucho su voz

-Hola hija-

-Hola papá, llamo para avisarte que llegaré más tarde a casa-

-¿Quieres que pase por ti Rukia?-

-No papa gracias, tomare el autobus. Tu debes descansar recuerda que tu salud es delicada-

-Esta bien Rukia, pero ten mucho cuidado de acuerdo-

-Esta bien papa si surge algo yo te aviso. Te amo-

-Y yo a ti Rukia- cuelgo el móvil. Mi padre a pesar de sus cincuenta años tiene una salud delicada y no me gusta que salga noche con el frío.

Me quedo en la biblioteca buscando en varios libros las imágenes que necesito para el proyecto, hay una pareja de novios en frente de mi hablando con vocecitas melosas y haciéndose caricias un poco subidas de tono, yo me sonrojo un poco cuando me doy cuenta de que los miro directamente y sin parpadear, desvió rápidamente la mirada y vuelvo a mis libros tratando de recuperar la concentración. Cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde ya he terminado, recojo mis cosas de la mesa y colocó los libros que use en sus respectivos estantes. Afuera ya oscureció y hace un frío del demonio, por suerte traigo una sudadera para arroparme.

Camino hacia la parada del autobús en frente de la universidad, me detengo a esperar mi autobús y de repente escucho un grito, al parecer de una niña, volteo hacia ambos lados pero no veo nada, agudizó mi sentido del oído y de nuevo ahí está; cuando logro distinguir de dónde viene el sonido corro hacia el, recorro tres manzanas hasta un callejón oscuro

-Por favor ayuda- de nuevo escuchó el grito de una niña. Veo en el oscuro callejón hasta que mis ojos se adaptan a la falta de luz, logró divisar a una niña de cabello verde siendo atacada por un hombre enorme, es muy alto y robusto y su pecho está descubierto y lleva lo que al parecer es un cráneo. Siento una punzada en mi corazón, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto ya que se que es peligroso acercarme, sin embargo, no puedo dejar a la niña ser atacada y si llamo a las autoridades tardaran una eternidad en llegar.

-Hey- gritó sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia e interrumpió el ataque. Ambos, la niña y el sujeto voltean a verme.

-¿Quien mierda eres tú?- grita el tipo, y veo como afloja el agarre hacia la pequeña peliverde

-Suéltala- gritó nuevamente, el enorme hombre suelta a la niña dejándola caer al piso, escucho un quejido por lo que creo se ha lastimado. El hombre con el cráneo ahora viene rapidamente hacia mi, por suerte logró esquivarlo haciéndome a un lado, ahora que está cerca me doy cuenta de un olor a pescado podrido, cierro mi puño y logro darle en la cabeza pero es demasiado dura casi como un metal, mi mano me duele muchisimo.

-Eres muy estupida- con una de sus manos me levanta por el cuello y me estrella contra el muro. -Hueles delicioso- dice mientras acerca su cara a la mía, su aliento es horrible y me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Suéltame- logró decir, mientras con mis uñas rasguño la piel de su brazo.

-Perra- grita furioso y aprieta aún más su mano en mi cuello. No aguantare mucho mas, si esto sigue asi perdere el conocimiento, saco las ultimas fuerzas que me quedan y logró empujarlo con ambas piernas, él suelta su agarre de mi cuello y yo caigo al piso tosiendo, mi vista esta nublada, estoy a punto de desmayarme. -Te matare maldita-

-¡Hey!- Escucho el grito de un hombre, mis ojos alcanzan a ver como el filo de una enorme espada corta por la mitad al sujeto y terminó por desmayarse.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA. Hola perdon por tardar en actualizar pero con la escuela y el trabajo casi no tengo tiempo. Haré algunos cambios en los capítulos anteriores con el nombre de Kurosaki a Shiba y dejaré el primer apellido para Masaki como corresponde.

En este capítulo trate de que el atacante fuera Gran Pescador espero haber captado la idea, sino diganme su punto de vista.

Nos leemos. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

-Ángel, despierta- escuchó la voz de alguien, creo que es un hombre. -Ángel- escucho de nuevo y esta vez siento el roce de una mano cálida pasar por mi mejilla.

Hago un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, estoy recostada en una habitación que no conozco, por la ventana entra una tenue luz blanca por lo que creo es de dia. Pongo más atención a mi alrededor y veo a un hombre sentado en la cama en la que estoy, tiene un extraño cabello naranja, ojos dorados y, me sonríe.

-Al fin despiertas angel- dice el pelinaranja

-¿En donde estoy?- preguntó desconcertada

-Estas en mi casa, anoche salvaste a Nell fue muy valiente, quien se lo iba a imaginar de alguien como tu- me contesta él con un tono algo sarcástico; no entiendo lo que de, ¿Nell? ¿quien es Nell?. El pelinaranja se da cuenta de mi cara y sabe que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que está diciendo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche angel?- me pregunta el pelinaranja

-Había una niña, un hombre la atacó- contestó. -Intente defenderla pero al final me atrapó y me ahorcaba, luego vi como era cortado en dos- cierro los ojos tratando de recordar

-Nell está bien, sólo un par de moretones. Como ya dije, Fue noble viniendo de alguien como tu-

-¿Alguien como yo?- pregunto

-El que un angel rescate a un holow o incluso si pensaste que era una niña humana- el pelinaranja se levanta de la cama y yo me siento.

-¿un holow? ¿espera un ángel? - no entiendo una palabra. El pelinaranja se acerca a la cama a la altura donde está mi cabeza, se inclina y extiende sus brazos a mi alrededor, apoya las manos en la cabecera de la cama y su rostro está muy cerca del mío, siento como sus ojos penetran mi mente y como me embriagó con su aliento, me a acorralado y no tengo escapatoria.

-No es necesario que finjas, tu aroma te delata angel- los labios del pelinaranja casi tocan los míos.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices ¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres? ¿En donde estoy?- intentó huir pero es imposible, me veo atrapada en los fuertes brazos del hombre que está frente a mi.

-Calmate, no te hare daño. Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, esta es mi casa- el joven pelinaranja de quita de encima de mi.

\- ¿Y porque estoy aquí? - ahora que me puedo mover me levanto de la cama hasta quedar incada, me doy cuenta de que no traigo mi ropa en su lugar tengo puesta la parte superior de una pijama que me queda muy grande, a juzgar por el tamaño creo que es de Ichigo y también me doy cuenta que debajo solo traigo pantaletas.

-Pero qué diablos- digo enojada. ¿Y mi ropa?- preguntó

-Cálmate, no paso nadaa, no eres exactamente mi tipo. Inoue te cambió anoche y solo tenia esa para que te pusieras comoda- Ichido se rasca la cabeza y parece un poco fastidiado. -¿Cómo te llamas? - me pregunta

-Rukia Ukitake-

-Rukia he, lindo nombre-

-¿Puedo ponerme mi ropa?- me pongo de pie y me doy cuenta que la pijama apenas cubre mi entrepierna y mi trasero, mis piernas están totalmente expuestas

-La lleve a la tintorería temprano, no deben tardar en traerla. Qué te parece si desayunamos algo, son cerca de las diez treinta -

-¿Que? - preguntó alzando la voz -Mi papá, la escuela, es muy tarde-

-Quieres calmarte enana- me dice Ichigo, yo quedo indignada con lo que me acaba de decir, me acerco y le doy una bofetada pero mi mano es detenida en pleno vuelo.

-Mira nada mas- Ichigo me jala por la mano que detuvo y mi cuerpo queda pegado al suyo, puedo sentir su bien formado cuerpo. -Eres bastante ruda enana y a pesar de que disfruto este tiempo juntos, tengo hambre - el pelinaranja me levanta por la cintura y me coloca sobre su hombro como un costal de papa, yo pataleo y pego con mis puños su espalda.

-Bajame- le ordenó

\- Ya te lo he dicho, tengo hambre - salimos de la habitación e Ichigo camina por un pasillo donde hay alrededor de seis puertas hasta unas escaleras que comienza a bajar, puedo darme lo amplia y lujosa que es la casa.

-Bájame- ordenó de nuevo, levantó un poco mi cabeza para poder verlo a la cara, él ladea un poco la cabeza hasta ver mis ojos y luego su mirada se posa en mi trasero.

-Lindo- dice divertido.

-Vete a la mierda- pego con mi puño en su espalda pero no le hago ningún daño. Entramos a una amplia habitación en donde hay un comedor para 12 personas, Ichigo me baja y me sienta en una silla. Nuevamente pone sus brazos a mis lados aprisionandome esta vez contra la silla en donde me sentó.

-Quédate aquí, voy a la cocina por algo de comer ya vuelvo-

-¿Pero qué escándalo es este?- una mujer morena, alta y hermosa entra al comedor y se dirige a los dos.

-Buenos días Yoruichi- le dice Ichigo levantando la mano en forma de saludo

-Hola Ichigo, veo que la pequeña doctora ha despertado ¿Como te encuentras?-

-Bien gracias- asiento con la cabeza

-¿Ichigo has avisado a su padre?- pregunta la mujer morena.

-Lo llamé anoche y otra vez esta mañana antes de que Rukia se despertara- dice Ichigo señalandome.

-¿Te llamas Rukia?- me pregunta Yoruichi

-Si, Rukia Ukitake. Mucho gusto- respondo un poco sonrojada

-Bonito nombre- dice la mujer

-Lo mismo he dicho yo- interrumpe Ichigo y yo le lanzó una mirada furiosa

-¿Cómo es que has llamado a mi padre? ¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?- le digo enojada

-Estabas como loca enana- me grita, su pierna está cerca de mi pie y le puedo lanzar una patada a la espinilla. Suelta un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Eso te ganas por comportate como idiota, zanahoria- cierro mis ojos y volteo mi cabeza en signo de indignación.

-Bueno ya esta bien- interrumpe Yoruichi. -Miren nada más cuánta tensión sexual hay aquí- se ríe a carcajadas. Ichigo y yo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos, pero qué tontería dice esta mujer.

-Iré a preparar algo de desayunar- Ichigo sale del comedor y entra a lo que creo es la cocina, se puede escuchar cómo cocina algo en una sartén.

Yoruichi y yo nos quedamos sentadas en el comedor, sin decir nada pero puedo ver como algo le inquieta, está absorta en sus pensamientos y ya que yo no tengo una relación estrecha con ella no me atrevo a preguntar qué le pasa. Después de unos minutos Ichigo vuelve a la mesa con dos platos, coloca uno en frente de mi, me ha traído unos huevos estrellados, pan tostado y tocino, en cuanto los olfateo mi estomago se retuerce de hambre.

-¿Yoruichi, desayunas con nosotros?- le pregunta Ichigo a la morena.

-Gracias pero no, tengo que ver a Kisuke- la morena se levanta de la mesa y sale de la habitación.

-Bueno entonces solo seremos tu y yo enana- Ichigo se sienta a la mesa y se leva un gran bocado a la boca.

-Mi nombre es Rukia- tomó un trozo de mi desayuno con el tenedor y lo meto a mi boca.

Ichigo ya no me contesta, está concentrado en comer su desayuno por lo que yo hago lo mismo, debo admitir que esta delicioso, quien lo iba a decir de semejante zanahoria idiota.

-Tu padre estaba preocupado, le he dicho que no se preocupara, que yo te llevaría a casa. Me pidió mi nombre, direccion y todo- dice el pelinaranja

-Es normal que mi padre se preocupe asi por mi- sigo comiendo fingiendo que no pongo mucha atención.

-Sí supongo, que te parece si cuando acabemos de desayunar vuelves a dormir, cuando llegue tu ropa de la tintorería yo te despierto, te puedes duchar y después te llevo a casa-

-Ducharme? Solo aqui contigo, ni loca-

-Como quieras- el pelinaranja vuelve a rascarse la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que es una maña muy de él.

Cuando terminamos Ichigo recoge los platos y los deja en el fregadero, vuelve a la mesa y se escucha el timbre, el sale a ver y cuando vuelve trae mi ropa.

-Aquí tienes Rukia, mi ofrecimiento aún está en pie- dice el pelinaranja entregandome el paquete

-De acuerdo pero cerrare la puerta con seguro, eres un pervertido de lo peor-

-¿Pero que?- responde sorprendido e indignado. Me levanto de la mesa, creo poder recordar por donde me ha traído el pelos de zanahoria. -Sigo pensando que es un lindo trasero- me grita, yo me pongo como tomate y también le respondo con un grio

-Zanahoria idiota-

-Enana- recibo como respuesta.

Entro a una habitación, y si es exactamente donde estaba en la mañana, como dije cierro con seguro la puerta, todas las puertas incluida la del baño, por seguridad, abro el grifo de la ducha y espero a que se caliente el agua una vez que está caliente entro y me limpio bien, aun tengo la sensacion de pescado podrido de anoche. Tengo que hablar con Ichigo de todo eso que me ha dicho, angeles, holow, que son esas cosas.

Cuando termino me seco y me visto rápido, salgo de la habitación y vuelvo al comedor, ahí está Ichigo también se ha duchado y lleva puesto unos pantalones y una camisa negra dejando ver parte de su torax bien formado, debo admitir que es muy apuesto y ese alborotado cabello naranja le da un aire de rebeldía que le queda muy bien. Cuando me ve le preguntó

-¿Puedo llamar a mi padre?-

-Claro- se levanta va a una pequeña mesita que esta en la habtacion y coje un telefono. -Aqui tienes-

-Gracias- tecleo el numero espero dos tonos y mi padre contesta.

-Hola-

-Hola papá- contestó aliviada de escuchar su voz

-Rukia- grita. -¿Estas bien? Un joven llamó anoche me dijo que tuviste un accidente que una niña iba a ser arrollada y la salvaste pero que te golpeaste y estabas inconsciente- voltee a ver a Ichigo y me quedo viendo a sus ojos, le ha mentido a mi padre.

-Si papa, no te alteres, estoy bien Ichigo ha cuidado de mi- sigo viendo al pelinaranja y este no me quita la mirada de encima.

-Vaya que alivio, estuve a punto de llamar a la policía, quise a ir anoche a la dirección que me dieron pero me dio un ataque-

-¿Estas bien papa?- preguntó alarmada, debí imaginarme que por la impresión mi papa se pondría mal.

-Si hija no ha sido nada grave, ¿A qué hora vuelves?- me pregunta

\- Ya voy para haya, la verdad no se exactamente en donde estoy asi que no se cuanto tarde en llegar- Ichigo asiente con la cabeza está de acuerdo en que nos vayamos

-De acuerdo Hija cuidate mucho ¿Tienes tu celular?-

-Si, tengo mis cosas- las vi hace un momento en la habitación

-Adios hija, cuidate mucho- se despide de mi

-Adios papa- cuelgo el teléfono y se lo entrego a Ichigo.

-¿Por qué no vas por tus cosas Rukia?- me pregunta el pelinaranja. -Iré por las llaves del auto-

-Si, está bien- asiento y me voy de nuevo a la habitación, cuando ya llevo todas mis cosas bajo y veo a Ichigo al pie de la escalera.

-Bien es hora de irnos- Ichigo toma mi mano para que baje el ultimo escalón, yo acepto y tomo su mano.

….

Mientras tanto una mujer de piel morena y ojos gatunos conducía por una carretera mientras llamaba por el manos libres

-Si- se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

-Kiske, necesito hablar contigo. La chica que salvo Ichigo tengo la sospecha de que es la princesa de los ángeles-.


End file.
